Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar
Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 7 to play, and has 6 /6 . It does not have any traits, and its ability makes a random , excluding another Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar, on a random lane every time it takes damage, unless all other lanes are occupied. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Pirate Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When hurt:' Make another random Gargantuar in a random lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Legendary Card description The ultimate, epic, last, absolutely final conclusion to the Zombie-throwing Zombie saga. ...or is it? Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With This zombie acts similarly to other Gargantuars who make zombies when hurt, such as Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, and Hippity Hop Gargantuar. However, Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar is much more helpful and game-changing than the other ones, not only because of its good stats, but also simply because how powerful many Gargantuars are in almost all cases, while the others make weak zombies (Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, Hippity Hop Gargantuar), or do not have enough health to be worthwile long-term (Gargantuar-Throwing Imp). It also acts as a cheaper and occasionally more powerful version of Gargantuars' Feast. Bear in mind that just like any zombie with a similar ability, It ability is luck-based. But still, all Gargantuars are worth it, whether it be a powerful Gargantuar like Zombot 1000 or Cursed Gargolith, or a weaker one like Imp-Throwing Gargantuar. A thing to note that Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar will only make , as it is the only Gargantuar to have the Amphibious trait. All Beastly heroes can work with Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar in their own ways: *The Smash can use tricks like Camel Crossing and Healthy Treat to increase Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar's health. What's even better is that since this zombie belongs to the Gargantuar tribe, The Smash can pair them with Gargologist making it an early, impossible game for the plant heroes. *Brain Freeze can use many ways to make Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar better. Since this zombie belongs to the Pirate tribe, Brain Freeze can pair them with Swashbuckler Zombie to synergize that zombie's stats by 1 whenever Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar hits the plant hero. Moreover, he can pair with Captain Flameface so that that zombie can now have the Strikethrough trait. What's better is that Brain Freeze can pull out environments from Sneaky classes to make that zombie easier. Since Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar belongs to the Gargantuar tribe, Brain Freeze can use this by pairing with Cursed Gargolith making that zombie hiding inside a gravestone and resetting their stats. In other words, try playing this zombie by pairing with Mixed-Up Gravedigger and Firefighter to bounce Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar back in your hand to re-play them. *Electric Boogaloo can use this zombie by hitting from Fireworks Zombie, Gas Giant and Barrel of Deadbeards. Moreover, Unlife of the Party keeps synergizing his stats going on and on when Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar keeps making enough Gargantuars. *Immorticia can pair this zombie by gaining the Untrickable trait. This means that Immorticia can use a to played next to the Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar making some plant tricks with instant-kill based useless. However, Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar is extremely weak to instant-kills, as it doesn't activate its ability when instantly destroyed. Thus, you should be wary of or heroes, as they can destroy it without warning. Against This card is a dangerout threat in terms of both stats and abilities, but its ability is the more dangerous part. That could mean it could make zombies like Zombot 1000 that could clear the entire field of plants. Try to avoid hitting it multiple times as it will create more Gargantuars, allowing there to be synergies with Wizard Gargantuar and Smashing Gargantuar. You should do insta-kill tricks like Shamrocket or Squash. If you do not deal with this card early in the game, you will have a massive disadvantage. Gallery GargantuarThrowingGargantuarStat.jpg|Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar's statistics Garg Throwing Garg Buried Treasure.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar's statistics after being Conjured by Buried Treasure Stack Attack.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar being played GargantuarThrowingGargantuarInGame.jpg|Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar on the field Poleharm.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar with the Bullseye trait due to Wizard Gargantuar's ability attacking Prepare for trouble.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar activating its ability (1) And make it double.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar activating its ability (2) Hey buddy.png|Zombot 1000 made by Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar's ability Horns are bad.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar about to be destroyed by Eyespore's Fusion ability Screenshot_2018-02-04-06-19-55-1.png|Frozen Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar shrunken due to 's ability GTG frenzy.jpg|Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar with the Frenzy trait Gargantuars Category:Pirate cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Zombies Category:Zombie groups